Animal Mutant
Animal Mutant are genetically enhanced superhuman beings that have been affected by the cosmic storm giving them mutant powers but still maintain their animal form. Although animals can gain human traits to take on a body of human, but some of them were given human traits due to being from other worlds. List of Mutants *Granite *Lady Blue *Silver *Itachi *Duke *Stamps Society The animals still maintain their animal form to blend in to their own environment, but don't know how to use their powers properly, some of them frightened of what they become or what power they have, but animals who know how to use their powers or they know or figured out they have powers they'll try to keep it hidden from other including the ones who have powers. Spiritual Power The main life-force of the animals, only its different with they're vast power they have to keep it hidden to avoid power detectors if they know how use it well. But it will go out of control under extreme emotion of anger or if they don't know how to use it properly to their advantage. With knowing this they know to keep it hidden in populated areas including under extreme situations. Anthropomorphism & Human Physiology Animals who were affected were given traits and qualities of a human, with this they can take on a human shape, talk and understand human language and/or do things that animals can't like walking on their back legs, although flying animals like birds take the size humans, but still take the traits of humans like using their wings as hands. But animals who are from different worlds were already given Anthropomorphism, although not having mutant powers, but still having human traits. Human Intelligence & Dexterity A sub-power of having human traits they were given intelligence of a human to understand on how complex objects works and human dexterity to hold things, control the limbs and perform human stunts very well. Zoolingualism Since their animals they can talk to animal life-forms and translate their language into human language for people who don't understand it. But, animals from other worlds don't have this ability, usually it comes in Anthropomorphic animals to talk to their own language, but not the ones they don't have such as pets. When it comes to their intellect increasing the animals can understand any language and how to speak it including human languages as well to talk as them. Powers With these powers, each of them shares the same powers such as physical and/or mental enhancements such as these: *'Child Prodigy':Animals who are children can perform multiple skills far beyond one's level of maturity. **'Accelerated Development':Children can developed abilities, skills and traits at a accelerated rate. *'Advanced Growth Rate':Animals who are above their childhood can still developed skills, abilities and traits at a fast rate, whenever what age they are. *'Ageless Prodigy':Animals will be at their top condition at an old age, despite feeling the effects of aging. *'Advanced Combat & Weapon Mastery':With their human dexterity, the animals can perform advanced combat skills like martial arts and/or boxing, also learn to wield many or all types weapons very well like humans, depends on what type of weapon are they holding or using signature weapon item. **'Aerial Combat':If they possess the power to fly or already have it, such as birds, can perform various combat skills while flying at a masters level, others have to jump and fight while in mid-air, mostly for bringing enemies for can fly and having a advantage towards them. **'Master Marksmanship':Have great skills of a marksman to throw and/or shoot objects from far distances and always hit their mark. *'Master Acrobat':Possess skills far beyond acrobatic, athletic and Olympic athletes. *'Master Assassin':Locate people, using anything around their surroundings and their target with ease, like a well trained assassin. *'Master Thief':Steal and rob loot, pickpocket without being noticed using various methods, pick locks with ease, like a skilled thief. *'Master Manipulator':Trick and fool people, make them believe that others are not, and hiding one's secret for decades. *'Enhanced Intellect':Possess vast intelligence to surpass their own species even humans to understand tough and complex formulas, and to understand humans vast intellect. *'Illusion Detection':Be aware of your surroundings, see that is false and see through them. *'Hypercognition':Makes them learn faster and perform mental operations. **'Computer Perception':Compute and process information faster than a supercomputer. **'Enhanced Memory':Be able to remember everything they see, hear, learn and read for an eternity. **'Maximum Brain Capacity':Use 100% of the brain's mental functions. ***'Mental & Telepathic Abilities':Gain psychic powers when using 100% of brain to its maximum function. ***'Enhanced Mental/Telepathic Abilities':If a person is already gifted with psychic powers, they will be increased so the wielder can use them without any trouble. **'Mental Shield':Blocks telepathic, empathic and mental abilities, they can also turn it on and off at will. **'Intuitive Intellect':Can learn how complex and/or simple things work like machines, math and science without any education, also how their abilities work and how to escape tough situations. ***'Prey & Predator Instincts':Have a instincts of prey if its a predator, or have a instincts of a predator if its a prey or have both if they don't have either of those instincts. ***'Killing Instincts':Have the urge to kill under life threats, emotions or having the urge to eat. Beginners have a hard time controlling it. ***'Adoptive Muscle Memory':Copy and learn others body movements by observing them. *'Enhanced Strength':Lift, crush and smash heavy objects and people with vast strength, doing it with ease even with one hand no matter what size. They can do it in their animal or human form. **'Enhanced Jump':Can jump farther and higher than their own kind, reaching high buildings and far distances by putting strength in their legs. All four legs in their animal form, back legs in their human form. **'Enhanced Punching & Kicking':Possess vast strength in their fists, upper & lower body and legs. When it comes to types of birds they use their wings as fists. **'Enhanced Digging':Can dig in the ground and through solid earth with ease, but this only applies to land animals, such as mammals. **'Enhanced Jaw Strength':Possess strong jaw muscles to bite things in half, torn off or to pieces. ***'Retractable Teeth':Able to project teeth and retract them, this only applies to animals who have no teeth, such as turtles. *'Enhanced Speed':Can run faster than their average kind, traveling far distances and being a quick runner. **'Enhanced Fly':If the animal possess the power to fly or if its a standard ability of a bird, they can fly at supersonic speed. **'Accelerated Metabolism':Their bodies are allow to digest foods at a fast rate, maintaining their perfect figures even though they still remain their appearances of being chubby and/or overweight. ***'Perpetual Appetite':They can eat far more foods than their average kind to satisfy their hunger. Some need to eat small foods such as junk food if they lose a little weight. **'Enhanced Agility':Able to respond and change the body's position very rapidly, able to change motion effortlessly, and able to leap far distances. **'Hyper-Speed Combat':In their human form the animals can deliver punches and kicks at a fast rate. **'Enhanced Reflexes':Can react faster to avoid close range attacks and objects going at high speed. **'Water & Wall Running':Can run up walls at great lengths and run on water, even though some animals can't swim when they run on water they defy drowning. **'Flash Step':When they are either in their human or animal form, they can burst at incredible speed than the eye at a master's level. **'Afterimages':By using their speed or flash step, they create images of themselves to fool people into attack the fake ones. **'High-Speed Strike':Gain high speed to enhance physical attacks by gaining momentum. *'Enhanced Flexibility & Dexterity':Bend their body joints and spine without bone fracture and/or injury, and stay nimble and control their muscle movements. **'Enhanced Ambidexterity':Perform actions using hands without difficulty. *'Invulnerability':To be immune to physical attacks and defy any physical injury. **'Bullet Immunity':Immune to bullets even at close range but sill be lodged in, they'll simply bounced off if shot from a distance. **'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':Resist to damage and fatal blows they receive, and still maintaining active. ***'Thermal Resistance':Can resist extreme temperatures far more than their average species, either its hot or cold. ***'Electrical Resistance':Resist to strong electricity and electrical-based attacks and powers. ***'Pain Suppression':Suppress one's own pain, no matter how fatal the wounds are. ***'Resistant to Radiation Attacks':Highly resistant to radiation-based attacks. ***'Explosion Durability':Highly resistant to explosives. **'Enhanced Stamina':Can keep going for days without being tired out or exhausted. **'Temporal Protection':Having a wider range to their brains that allows to be immune to the alterations in the timeline and be aware of the events that will occur that they previously experienced. *'Enhanced Senses':Their senses have also increased. **'Enhanced Balance':Can balance on pipes, ropes, planks and/or wires with ease. ***'Climbing':Can climb narrow and steep edges by using their balance and/or jumping abilities. **'Enhanced Vision, Hearing & Smell':They can see, hear and smell from at of town places, they can focus their senses to a certain place. ***'Enhanced Tracking':Using their enhanced sense of smells to track and find people, others mostly for food. ***'Night Vision':See better in dark places and areas, their eyes glow in the dark in different colors, depends on the color of their eyes. ***'Infra-sound Hearing':Can hear incoming disasters such as earthquakes. ***'Ultra Sound':Can hear ultra sound waves coming from different types of machinery. ***'Blind Senses':Using their sense of hearing and smell to find people that are well hidden or people that are invisible. ***'Parabolic Hearing':Hear a certain sound from an area and filter out everything around it. ***'Accelerated Vision':Able to slow the perception of time and see fast moving objects. ****'Aim Dodging':To avoid linear and projectile attacks with ease when perceiving fast moving objects, such as bullets, moving slowly. **'Enhanced Touch':Able to feel that something or someone touch them and localize where they are touch. **'Enhanced Taste':Able to know what ingredients were used by tasting certain food. Also, able to be worn about poisons when food taste bitter and able to increase taste buds, including what foods they don't like. **'Sixth Sense':Perceive knowledge and see things that aren't really there. ***'High Spirit Awareness':See spiritual beings and demons that are invisible to the human eye. ****'Paranormal Awareness':Sense paranormal beings and identify them as spirits or demons. ****'Power Detection':Sense supernatural powers of different types of energy from different species. *****'Environment Awareness':Track people down by sensing their energy to a location/environment. *'Physical Attraction':Has supernatural handsomeness if its a male, supernatural beauty if its a female. supernatural cuteness whenever its both male or female. **'Sexual Inducement':Can make others easily fall over them due their supernatural handsomeness/beauty and/or cuteness. ***'Subliminal Sexuality':They can use their good looks/cuteness to project seductive thoughts/emotions to seduce others. *'Advanced Immune System':Can withstand deadly toxins and diseases, destroying them. **'Protected Senses':Their senses won't be overloaded, they can withstand bright flashes, loud sounds, music & noises and bad smells. ***'Sound Immunity':Be immune to sounds that have harmful and hypnotic effects. **'Allergy Immunity':They can be immune to their own allergies, such as eating chocolate and neutralizing the ingredient that is poisonous. **'Disease Immunity':Immune to deadly diseases. **'Drug Immunity':Immune to deadly toxic drugs but medical drugs still maintain their purpose, just be immune to the side-effects of any drug medicine. **'Poison Immunity':Immune to deadly poisons. **'Immunity to Radiation Effects':Immune to the effects of radiation, such as getting cancer. **'Alcohol Immunity':Drink alcohol and be immune to the effects of it without getting intoxicated or succumbing to alcohol poisoning. *'Empathy':Can understand and feel others pain, suffering, fear and other emotional problems **'Animal Empathy':As being animals, they can empathize with other animals and feel their pain, suffering, sadness and other negative emotional problems. **'Mental Link':Developed a mental link with one or more individuality, be able to feel and sense the person(s) emotions and pain. ***'Danger Sense':Sense the person(s) who are linked to are about to be in danger and/or sense the emotions such as anger that will result in disaster and dangerous effects. **'Emotion Manipulation':Manipulate others emotions by various means, also inducing and/or sometimes toying with them as a act of favor. ***'Fear Inducement':Can make others feel with their power and/or original animal behavior. Even doing to the most tranquil and/or emotionless species. ***'Anger Inducement':Can induce extreme anger into others by toying with them, mostly by animals who need to this for fun, having a fun attitude and/or being angered by children. ***'Happiness & Laughter Inducement':Animals who are kids, funny or making others feel foolish will make a person feel happy and make them laugh even the most emotionless kind. ****'Tranquility Inducement':Can make others feel peace and calm when it comes to happiness and laughter including the most angry and violent persons. **'Emotion Empowerment':Can gain strength and power from their own emotions. ***'Anger Empowerment':Get stronger from their own anger which increases their powers. ****'Feral Mind':Enter into a unstoppable rage when under extreme anger, stress and/or pain that will kill anyone and/or destroy anything they come across. *'Strong Will':Possess vast willpower to resist being possessed, defying death, overcoming many opponents and/or resist the control of animal behavior. **'One-Man Army':Can overcome a vast army if the animal is alone or with a small group. **'Fear Masking':Can suppress their own fear and fight with restless courage. But, some can still be intimated and/or become hesitated by high-levelers who induce fear. **'Seduction Immunity':Can't be sexually aroused by others allowing them to focus without getting distracted by their sexual-based powers. Animals will be aroused by the ones they love such as their boyfriend/husband or girlfriend/wife without being trapped into a sexual frenzy. **'Limitless Potential':Push one's limits of their physical and mental abilities far beyond their normal limitations. **'Combat Empowerment':Increase the attributes, fighting spirit, combat skills and physical abilities while or after every battle. **'Strong Heat':Possess a strong and pure heart. ***'Enhanced Charisma':Can gain the trust and loyalty of others. ***'Bond Empowerment':Gain the strength and power by the love of their friends they have. **'Strong Soul':Possess a strong soul that has vast spiritual power and can resist the opponent's soul-based abilities such as being manipulated and/or being extracted. *'Tranquil State':Remain calm and suppress their negative emotions such as fear, resist being hesitated and think clearly in battles. **'Tranquil Fury':Can battle by transferring all their anger in combat while remaining complete calm and control. *'Cartoon Physics':With some already being from other worlds who don't have it, animals who have this can mimic the traits of cartoons and bring absurd laws at will. **'Logic Manipulation':Can manipulate, bend and defy the laws and rules of anything logical. *'Enhanced Lung Capacity':Let people hold their breath for extended amounts of time in polluted air, toxic fumes, and/or underwater while staying active. Special Powers Animals, can gain special powers that reflects their personalities, appearances, their hobbies, habits, what they like and/or what they desire. Age Eternal Youth:Animals with this rare ability can stop aging at their physical prime, going for years without growing old and/or dying from it. But, animals who are from other worlds, younger, and/or they are Anthropomorphic will continue to age until they stop at a certain age, like middle-aged or elderly will stop at their physical appearance while the kids continue to age until they stop in their teenage years or above, such as 18 or older. Animals mostly don't know having this rare ability when the years passed, this also reflects on the fact that animals age more than humans, often aging from a newborn to a preteen in a matter of weeks. *'Age Immunity':This will also apply to be immune to aging abilities that will either age rapidly or reversing the aging process. *'Decelerated Aging':Another rare ability that applies to this, is the ability to age slowly, Anthropomorphic animals from other worlds will often age like humans but age very slowly even they're not ordinary animals, the animals who not Anthropomorphic will have their life-span extended, aging like humans and aging at very slow rate. Side-Effects The cosmic radiation has side effects of their bodies physical and mental health such has: *'Personality Alteration' *'Uncontrollable Rage':They become more violent and aggressive than average ones. *'Appearance Alteration':Mostly having the traits of a human, standing of their back legs, having the random average height & size and having dexterity & intelligence of a human. *'Changes in Appetite':Be more hungry due to their hyper-accelerated metabolism absorbing their body fat too fast for regular foods including human and junk food to keep up. **'Fat Absorption':A rare condition if animals are left hungry too long they'll be force to absorb body fat. Their faces start to distort and uncontrollably devours any living being they set their sights on, if its alive they can devour any person they choose but any living being who is already dead or unconscious the animal will devour it uncontrollably. It doesn't matter if the animal is a prey or a predator. It will take a day to digest the body fat they absorb, but regular foods will digest in seconds. **'Feeding Frenzy':Another rare condition that when animals are starving for far too long they'll set their sights on food that are left out, raiding on a closed store and/or restaurant, they'll eat all the food no matter its meat, veges, dairy or fruit they will eat it until their hunger is satisfy. Once full they'll go into a deep sleep and when they wake up the animals have no memory of what happen due to being caught in a feeding frenzy, just being in a deserted place surrounded by lots of eaten food but will up on what they did and escape the place where they were eating. *'Insanity/Madness' *'Multiple Personality Disorder' *'Changes in Psychological Behavior' *'Psychological Damage' Category:Creative Category:Creative Mutant Species Category:Creative Mutant Facts